


Milk

by Missy



Category: Cottingley Fairies Hoax RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's a fair trade, Frances thinks.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



“Elsie! Bring the milk!” Frances calls, kneeling in the wood, carefully tucking the material of her dress about her knees and settling down.

For some reason, fairies love milk. Frances hasn’t been able to figure out why. Perhaps it’s because they don’t have tiny cows in the garden. She hasn’t asked about the economy of their shared lives. Someday, though, she truly wants to.

Elsie comes with the pie-pan of milk, and the fairies gather around. Some drink from the milk, some collect little leaves and collect the brew to carry it away.

Frances has set the camera up - careful with the glass plates, the powder, the lens. It’s so easy to break something so fragile, and she has been ever so responsible with what she’s been given. Custody of the camera and the fairies alike.

When the tin is empty she turns to the fairies. “Shall we have a picture then? It’s all fair trade,” Frances says to the gathered fairies. “My milk for a photo.”

They chatter quietly for a moment. Then one fairy steps forward.

“Smile,” Elsie whispers as the fairy lights upon the top of her finger. 

She does.

The powder puffs a black cloud as the camera flashes.


End file.
